What We Didn't Know
by drarythoughts
Summary: What happens when you find out you have a half-brother, and you're mom just told you now, and on top of that you go to the same school as him? A whole lot of drama,Sibling rivalry, and maybe love. Sesshomaru/Inuyasha
1. Chapter 1: Brother, Half brother maybe?

Hello, people, the name's Drary. Drarythoughts! This is my first Inuyasha fanfic. So I just wanted to test this little idea I had for a story, so please tell me what you think about the story and if it's worth continuing and well, review. : )

--

Call it a clan, call it a network, call it a tribe, call it a family:  
Whatever you call it, whoever you are, you need one.  
-Jane Howard

--

Chapter 1: Brother, Half brother maybe?

The wind whipped silvery hair side to side. The figure stood there standing on freshly cut grass, the odor still lingering on the still day. The trees dipped and bowed as the wind danced on their branches, swaying them to its song. Among the blossomed tree was a tower. Standing erect and tall, the building loomed overhead casting dark shadows on the lawn. Sunlight remains hiding behind the building. The opposing cold walls seemed to absorb the heat, yet remained cool. The grounds were desolated of any form of life. Amber eyes looked forward and took a step down the narrow grey path. Each step brought him closer to the double-edge oak doors. He glanced at the huge brass knockers, pulled his head up and shoved the door open to a new life.

--Flashback

"I HAVE A BROTHER!" a teen roared. His silver hair had been pinned up to the nape of his neck and his dog ears twitched in irritation. Baggy, black pants hung on lithe, tone hips and a tight red shirt clung to his slightly muscular frame. His nails dug quite painfully in his palm, as he stared at the woman across from him in disbelief.

His mother, his own flesh and blood had actually with held information like this. Information like this was life changing and now here he was listening to his mother tell him that he had a brother.

"Yasha-kun, calm down-"

"What do you mean, CALM DOWN? You don't withhold information like this and expect a person to say 'oh, well that's cool'.

Izayoi sighed. Her son was to hot-tempered much like herself. She had met Inuyasha's father when she was in her early twenties. She had found out that he was married and had a son, so not wanting to have anything to do with him left. She realized later that she was pregnant with his illegitimate baby. She glanced at Inuyasha and gave him a soft smile.

'He's so much like his father.'

Inuyasha still continue to grumble and huff.

'Too bad he isn't as calm.'

Placing a small, pale hand over Inuyasha's longer, golden one, she gave him a reassuring smile.

"Look, it doesn't matter about your brother, but don't let the fact that you have one change your perspective on life or of me. I'm still the same, and getting involved with your father, who is a married man, was a mistake, but I don't ever ever regret having you. You are my pride and joy and even though society looks down on this, it won't matter. Now, here's the letter I think you've been waiting for." Smiling.

Inuyasha stared at her blankly before registering what had just been placed in his hand. With shaking fingers he opened the letter, ready for refusal of admittance. Searching earnestly for the 'I'm sorry but you haven't been accepted' sentence, he found none. Still thinking it was a joke and that he didn't get in, he scanned it twice for verification before letting a ear-splitting grin spread across his face. He turned his amber eyes to his mother, who was looking quite earnest to hear the news as well.

"Did you get in?" The suspense killing her.

Inuyasha hung his head down and handed the letter to her.

Confused she took it. "I don't understand why they wouldn't accept y- Oh Kami, you got in." Screaming up and down she grabbed her son and shook him, Inuyasha just laughed.

"I got in, I got in, I got in!" Pumping his fist in the air. Izayoi clapped with glee just as excited as her son is.

'I got in. It doesn't matter if I have a brother, well half-brother, isn't like I'm going to meet him anytime soon.' Shrugging it off and spunned his mother around in happiness.

--End Flashback

He wouldn't realize it until later that all things as he knew it would change for the worse. The big oaken doors closed behind him and the lawn was empty once more. The trees continue dancing under the song of the wind and the odor of grass still lingered.

--

AN: So tell me what you think and review, review, review, or Sesshomaru will whiplash you with poison and you'll die a gruesome death. Now, for the rest of you who will like to avoid such a death, I suggest you press the purple button below and review.

(Meancing Stare)... Well, see ya!


	2. Chapter 2: Viva la Vida

I got the urge to update when I had time on my hands. So thanks to everyone who updated like two months ago, I'm back and I'll try not to be gone for so long.

Thank you to the following:

SmOkr420: thanks, their meeting is going to be an interesting one to say the least, XD!

2. Aceqik1017: thanks for reviewing, mucho gracias

Wolfluv: I agree there aren't many fics where they have Inuyasha as intelligent, of course they won't know straight away they're related, but the plot is on the down low, kept give away spoilers!

Lunar Silver Wolf: thank you for updating first, you rock.

Can anyone guess what the title means and who sang it? Review and I'll mention you in the next update.

* * *

Chapter two: Viva la Vida

Amber eyes widen in disbelief, as they tried to absorb everything that lay before them.

His fine silver eyebrows crinkled in frustration, as information seemed to float over his head. He stared at the figure before him, yapping away, telling him only kami knew what. He just didn't understand. The person kept pointing at pictures and nothing seemed to click with his brain at all.

"Inuyasha, this is blah, blah, blah, blah, blah..." his guide said, pointing to some statue of a guy, posed as the thinker.

"On your left is buwha, buwha, buwha, buwha..."

Inuyasha sighed in frustration, "Excuse me, I..."

He was cut off by his guide, who stared at indignantly at being rudely interrupted.

"Inuyasha, please try to understand, I'm a very busy man," he said, quite arrogantly, "I don't have time to waste and you need to move quickly, so I can place you in your respective class, as soon as possible. Now, please, follow me."

He twirled on his heels, missing the face Inuyasha made at his back.

'Jerk,' he snorted in discontent.

After aimless wandering, at least in Inuyasha's opinion, the tour was over and here he was standing in front of his classroom door. This was it. This was everything he ever wanted, everything he worked for, this was it. Inuyasha gazed at his reflection, through the mirror that hung on the opposite wall, flattening down any stray hair and tugging at his clothes to smooth out the imaginary crinkles. He tried smiling in the mirror to soften his features, to give an air of friendliness, but it just didn't seem to work.

"Ha-ha, Yasha, you look like a gremlin," he mumbled to his reflection.

He took a deep breath, tugged his clothes once more, and knocked on the door in front of him.

"Who is it?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, 'What is this, girl scouts?'

"Um, the new student?" he said as a question rather than a statement.

"Well, what are you waiting for, get the hell in?"

Inuyasha grinned and turned the knob of the classroom door. For a second he was blinded by the light streaming in on the opposite window, he flinched slightly. When his vision cleared, he saw about four rows of desk with a capacity of six chairs in each row. So about forty-eight pairs of eyes, wait forty-nine pairs of eyes turned towards him and stared in open curiosity. Inuyasha stared back just as curious. As soon as he looked at them, their eyes strayed towards the top of his head.

'The ears get them all the time,' he thought ruefully, unconsciously his ears twitched.

"OH KAMI, THAT SO CUTE!" The girls squealed in unison. In front of them was some sort of dog-boy, a cute dog-boy, with the cutest ears ever. The classroom was filled with whispers, as the students whipped out their cell phones to text their friends about the new students.

Inuyasha filling somewhat overwhelmed, unknowingly backed up against the wall, he wasn't good with crowds. Some of the bolder girls had already approached him to feel his ears.

"That's enough," the teacher said, he didn't seem affected by the fact that the new boy had dog ears.

"Leave him alone, he looks like he's about to wet himself."

Inuyasha's ears bristled in slight frustration. "I'm not about to..."

"So introduce yourself already," interrupting Inuyasha, during that time the teacher just sat there casually pouring himself a cup of coffee in his thermos cup.

Inuyasha sighed, 'so forward.'

"Well," he started pausing to think of what to say, "My name's Inuyasha," he waited for a snide remark about his name, but surprisingly the class was attentive and waiting to hear what he had to say.

"I live with my mother, no father involved in the picture. As you can see," pointing at his ears, "this is really my ears, I was born with some genetic disorder, and thus these were the products."

A girl raised her hand and Inuyasha nodded at her to speak.

"How was that even possible for you to have dog ears?"

The class turned towards Inuyasha again, awaiting his reply.

"Well, you know how are DNA is created by the combination of different codes for specific things, like: hair color, eye color, facial structure, skin type, and everything else, right?" Everyone nodded their head. "Well, when it came to creating my ears somewhere in the process my genetic coding went haywire and some how they arranged themselves to that of a dog's genetic code. So that's about it."

Everyone clapped, including the teacher, feeling quite shy by all the attention Inuyasha could only smile meekly.

"Wonderful introduction to genetics," the teacher said, "I'm Mr. Fujii and welcome to my class. Now you'll be sitting next to Kouga, the scraggly looking brunette by the window over there. Kouga raise your hand."

Just like the teacher said, there was a brunette by the window with his chin resting on his palm. Dark blue eyes rolled over to him, before trailing up his body to his ears. He continue to stare at him before smirking a little, shoving the neighboring chair back and patting it, mentioning for Inuyasha to sit down.

Inuyasha consented, though hesitantly at first. Kouga casually rested his arm on the back of his chair and continued to gaze at him. Feeling a little bit disturbed, Inuyasha stared back. He couldn't take it anymore; this freak just wouldn't stop staring at him.

"Is something the matter with my face? Because you've been looking at me insistently since I sat down." He knew he sounded rude, but he needed to know. He felt his eyes narrow as this guy began to laugh at him.

"What's so funny?" clearly irritated with his lack of response.

Wiping the imaginary tears from his cheek, Kouga's grin just widened at Inuyasha's disgruntled face.

'So cute,' he thought, it was right then he decided that Inuyasha would be his and only his.

"Well, I think you look kind of sexy and with the dog ear thing going on we could do some role-play, you know, I'm a wolf and you the cute little puppy."

Inuyasha felt his lips curl in disgust, 'what a pervert.'

So Inuyasha spent the first hour or so ignoring the advancements of an arrogant ass, and as soon as the bell rang scurried out of his seat to head to class. He nearly made it down the stairs until Kouga grabbed him by his elbow.

"Whoa now, puppy, I was going to take it upon myself to show you around, you know introduce you to a few people, show you who to avoid." While he was talking, Inuyasha somehow found himself sitting in his lap.

Jumping up, as if something had just burned him, he glared at Kouga, who just had a lazy smirk adorning his face.

"No thanks," he said spitefully, "I already been shown around."

He turned on his heels and left Kouga there, only to have him run after him.

"C'mon now, puppy..." he said, shrugging his shoulders.

Inuyasha whirled around to face him. "Don't call me that!"

He was so focused on ridding himself of Kouga, he failed to notice the person walking by and Kouga's warning.

"Hey, puppy, watch out!"

It was too late, down went Inuyasha. The halls were suddenly quiet, as everyone waited for the reaction with bated breath.

'Kami, did I hit a wall or something," Inuyasha thought, while cradling his ears.

"Ouch, that hurts," he couldn't help but whine.

Amber met gold, and as fate would decide, the rest was history.

* * *

"Don't call me that!" Sesshomaru shook his head.

'It seems these day they let anyone in," Sesshomaru scoffed in discontent. He was tired of ever-growing fan club, and they were giving him a migraine.

'It hasn't even been a day, and I can't wait to return to the dorms.'

One minute he found himself standing and the next minute he's sprawled on the ground with a bundle of flesh on him.

"Kami, can't you se-"

Golden eyes met amber, and Cupid's arrow had just struck the ice prince's heart.

* * *

After untangling themselves from each other, Sesshomaru walked away, as usual with his admirers trailing behind. He didn't spare a glance back at the boy with the amber eyes, for he knew he wouldn't be able to restrain himself from claiming him.

Inuyasha just sat there in a daze. It seemed so unrealistic that it had even happened at all.

"Who," surprised that his voice didn't sound as weak as he felt, "who was that?"

Kouga had made his way over to Inuyasha, as soon as Sesshomaru had left. Kouga wouldn't admit it, but he felt a little intimidated in the presence of Sesshomaru.

"That, puppy," not seeing Inuyasha's frown at his new nickname, "was Sesshomaru, prince of this academy."

Kouga continued to talk, but Inuyasha didn't hear a single word at all. His thoughts kept straying to the enigma that was Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru," he mumbled inaudibly to himself.

* * *

So that concludes the second chapter of "What we didn't know". I'm looking for a beta, anyone interested pm me or leave a review. See ya next time!


End file.
